1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the storage and/or reproduction of information on/from an information carrier accommodated in a cartridge, which apparatus comprises
a chassis, PA1 a drive member for driving the information carrier via a drivable member of the cartridge, PA1 a cartridge space for receiving a cartridge, which cartridge space is accessible via an opening in a wall of the apparatus, PA1 a movable gripper arranged in the cartridge space and adapted to grip the cartridge, and PA1 a loading mechanism comprising an electric motor and a wheel drivable by the motor,
which wheel has a first contact surface which cooperates with a second contact surface which forms part of an element for moving the gripper linearly in an inward direction from a loading position, in which the cartridge can be inserted, into an operational position, in which the information carrier can cooperate with the drive member, and for moving the gripper in an outward direction from the operational position to the loading position.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from EP 0 638 898. The known apparatus is a write/read unit for recording and reading 31/2 inch tape cartridges. The known apparatus comprises a motorized loading mechanism by means of which a cartridge which has been inserted by hand can be pulled into the apparatus. The apparatus has a chassis and a cartridge gripper which is movable relative to the chassis and which carries two coupling members which are engageable in a cartridge. An electric motor is mounted on the chassis to drive a shaft via a worm gear, which shaft extends over the width of the apparatus. Two gear wheels mounted near the ends of the shaft mesh with two gear racks connected to the cartridge gripper. By energizing the motor the cartridge gripper can be moved from a loading position to an operational position. A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the loading mechanism occupies much space. Another disadvantage is that a cartridge cannot be removed from the apparatus if the motor does not function.